


Дар богам

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Крастер приносит Джона в жертву Белым Ходокам.





	Дар богам

Джон ничего не мог сделать - все произошло слишком быстро. Удар, темнота перед глазами. А когда очнулся - он уже был накрепко привязан к дереву. И рядом раздавался плач младенца. Гребаный Крастер просто принес его в жертву вместе со своим новорожденным сыном. Потому что Джон видел то, чего не должен был видеть. И никто не знал, что он здесь. Никто не успел бы спасти - да и кому это было нужно?  
Кто-то унес младенца и теперь вернулся за ним. В темноте светились его жуткие голубые глаза. Он перерезал веревки и перекинул Джона через спину своего коня. Мертвого, блять, коня, с выеденными боками, через которые проглядывал скелет.  
Его везли молча. Куда-то очень далеко, в земли, в которые вряд ли заглядывали даже одичалые. На территорию Белых Ходоков.  
Его привели к странному ледяному алтарю, куда положили новорожденного ребенка. И с другой стороны подошел Король Ночи - Джон сразу узнал его, он слишком выделялся из толпы других Ходоков. Он взял младенца на руки и прикоснулся к нему, сделав иным. Чудовище обращало младенцев в себе подобных. Вот зачем они нужны были живыми. Так и рождались новые Ходоки?  
Он вернул ребенка на алтарь. И Джон непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда взгляд пронзительных голубых глаз обратился на него. Он видел в них разум. Нечеловеческий, странный и пугающий. Осознанность. Даже какие-то чувства. Интерес? Оценку, для чего может сгодиться взрослый мужик?  
В глазах Джона сейчас можно было разглядеть только обреченность. Он уже не смог бы сбежать. Не смог бы сражаться, даже если его пленили бы люди. Их было слишком много. Он - один.  
Король Ночи подошел к нему и коснулся пальцем щеки. Джон ожидал, что сознание померкнет. Но он так и остался собой. Мог мыслить. Он все помнил. Помнил, кто он есть - или кем был. Что-то изменилось. В восприятии, в органах чувств. Тело изменилось. Разум остался при нем.  
Король Ночи освободил от веревок. И протянул руку, будто приглашая за собой. Джон неуверенно вложил в его ладонь свою - Король Ночи тут же крепко сжал ее и повел в ледяной замок, возвышающийся до самых облаков. Волшебно красивый. Прекрасное, но опасное место. Прекрасные и опасные его обитатели. Он сам теперь стал одним из них.  
Джон никогда не предполагал, что это может выглядеть так. Что в обители чудовищ будут резвиться дети. Они играли - странно, это больше походило на тренировку - но им было весело. Они учились владеть оружием. Сражаться. Взрослые наставляли их. Люди ведь никогда ничего этого не видели, людям было наплевать. Люди пытались выжить, когда на них шла смерть. Но здесь была жизнь. Иная, странная жизнь. А там была война. Много ли людей вели себя иначе на войне?  
Люди пугали детей Белыми Ходоками. А Белым Ходокам было бы логично пугать детей людьми. Но вряд ли это кому-то приходило в голову. Подумав об этом, Джон ощутил растерянность и понял, что ему нужно переосмыслить всю свою жизнь.  
\- Тебе здесь будет хорошо, - пообещал Король Ночи жутким скрипучим голосом. - Тебя никто больше не обидит. Ты не почувствуешь боли. Не будешь нуждаться в пище. Ты умрешь только от драконьего оружия. Ты в безопасности здесь.  
Он сам сражался за то, чтобы его народ был в безопасности. И чтобы их никто не обижал. Он заботился о Белых Ходоках. Так поступали далеко не все человеческие короли. Или лорды. Или даже просто отцы семейств.  
\- Спасибо, - растерянно поблагодарил Джон. - Но меня больше волнует не боль.  
\- Тогда что?  
\- Позор...  
\- Что это?  
\- Ты не знаешь?  
\- Нет. Объясни.  
\- Это когда стыдно перед другими людьми. За какие-то бесчестные поступки.  
\- Стыдно?  
\- Да. И люди тебя презирают.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Ты не знаешь, как живут люди?  
\- Нет.  
Джон даже не мог подумать, что это так сложно объяснить. Это было с ним, сколько он себя помнил. А для кого-то вообще не имело значения.  
\- Здесь ты не будешь жить как люди. Здесь тебе будет хорошо.  
\- Ты думаешь, людям всегда плохо?  
\- Они постоянно сражаются друг с другом на моих землях. Убивают друг друга.  
\- А Белые Ходоки никогда не сражаются между собой?  
\- Нет. Нам нечего делить.  
И все же он думал о людях лучше, чем они о нем.  
\- Люди приносят клятву верности королям, которым служат. И считаются предателями, если нарушают ее. Их все презирают.  
\- Здесь этого нет.  
\- А что здесь есть?  
\- Ты будешь сражаться за что-то, пока тебе с этим хорошо. Если тебе будет плохо, зачем за это сражаться?  
\- Потому что дал клятву. Обещание. Потому что должен отвечать за свои слова.  
\- Так не произноси их.  
Как можно было не произносить? Можно подумать, ему давали выбор. Может, в этом и была проблема? Мир людей напоминал кучу дерьма.  
Джон боялся признаться себе в том, что действительно ощущает, будто его обидело человечество. С самого начала. С того момента, как он родился бастардом. Почему всем вообще было не насрать, почему мир был так устроен? Королю Ночи же было насрать, почему люди так не могли?  
Он привык к жизни Белого Ходока довольно быстро. И это оказалось приятнее, чем быть человеком. Это было свободой. От физических потребностей и моральных долгов. Без клятв и служб. Это было весело.  
Весело кататься с горки вместе с детьми. И кидаться снежками. Учиться сражаться по-новому и чему-то учить их. И никто не смотрел косо, не обзывался и не презирал втихаря.  
Как-то раз, когда Король Ночи смотрел на них, Джон позвал его поиграть вместе со всеми. Было так забавно смотреть, как он катится с горки. И дети, спускающиеся следом, падают прямо на него, образовывая кучу малу.  
Джон смотрел и смеялся. Он никогда, наверное, так не смеялся. На душе было невероятно легко. И все его существо объяло всеобъемлющее ликование, не проходящее, а лишь усиливающееся с каждым днем. Неужели именно в этом он нуждался всю жизнь? Быть принесенным в жертву тем, с кем было по-настоящему хорошо?  
Он был счастлив здесь. Они гонялись наперегонки на мертвых конях. По заснеженным просторам. Смотрели на мир с вершин острых скал. И Джону казалось, что Стена нужна совсем не для того, чтобы Белые Ходоки не прошли к людям. А чтобы люди не совались к Ходокам и не загаживали эти прекрасные места.  
Однажды Король Ночи попросил именно его о том, чтобы принести нового младенца. И Джон пошел. Но все же это оказалось сложно. Да, детям, пожалуй, лучше было с Ходоками. Но ведь у них еще оставались матери. Это Джон был никому не нужен. А Лилли, например, очень переживала, что у нее отнимут сына. Ей было бы очень тяжело такое пережить.  
Джон стоял над младенцем и никак не мог решиться. Но что он мог еще сделать? Отнести его обратно? И распугать всех, кто находился рядом? Интересно, отряд Мормонта был сейчас там?  
\- Тебе плохо со мной? - заставил вздрогнуть шипящий голос позади.  
Джон обернулся и увидел Короля Ночи. Он шел за ним все это время? Следил? Не доверял?  
\- Это неправильно - отнимать детей у матерей против воли.  
\- Я не об этом спросил.  
\- Мне хорошо с тобой.  
\- Им тоже будет хорошо.  
\- Плохо будет их матерям.  
\- Я не могу спасти всех.  
Спасти? Как же... забавно. Джон и сам назвал бы это именно так. Это участь была лучше той, что у дочерей Крастера. Лучше, чем у лордов Вестероса. Лучше всего.  
\- Мне придется убивать людей. Тех, кого я знал. Если я буду сражаться на твоей стороне.  
\- Ты можешь умереть, если замешкаешься. Если тебя начнут терзать сомнения.  
\- Но я не могу просто взять и перестать об этом думать.  
\- Пойдем со мной.  
\- Куда?  
\- Никто не пострадает.  
Это загадочное предложение обрело смысл, как только они двинулись к жилищу Крастера. На кой черт он туда шел?  
Он попросил спрятаться и наблюдать, а сам вышел навстречу людям. Дозорные испугались его - они были здесь, наверное, уже возвращались назад к Стене. Испугались просто того, что это был он - хоть он был безоружен. И напали, а он отражал удары их мечей одними наручами, и лезвия ломались об него.  
В какой-то момент Джон не выдержал и выбежал из укрытия, чтобы защитить его. Хоть ему ничто и не угрожало. По старой ли привычке или не вынеся бездействия - но Джон не мог оставаться в стороне.  
Он осознал, что натворил, только когда замертво пал последний дозорный. И, окинув взглядом трупы, обернулся к Королю Ночи в растерянности. Почти в отчаянии закричав:  
\- Ты обещал, что никто не пострадает!  
На что Король Ночи спокойно ответил:  
\- Никто бы и не пострадал.  
\- Они все мертвы!  
\- Я этого не хотел. Это сделал ты.  
\- Ты думал, я буду стоять и смотреть?!  
Он ответил не сразу. Обдумывая его слова пару минут. Джон и сам уже понял, как это звучало. Им двигало желание защитить того, кто не мог здесь умереть. Потому что он стал дорог. И этим порывом руководила не только благодарность за тот прекрасный мир, что он дал. Что-то большее. Что-то еще.  
\- Мне бы они все равно не навредили, - наконец произнес Король Ночи. - Но я был безоружен. Я не двигался и не нападал. Они напали сами. Не отступали, даже видя, что я ничего не делаю. Что, если на моем месте будешь ты? Нельзя им сочувствовать. Нельзя их жалеть, если мы сами хотим жить.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты жил.  
\- А я хочу, чтобы жил ты.  
Король Ночи очень ошибался, если считал, что их беседа окончится на этой радостной ноте. Джону нелегко было простить такую выходку. Присев, он подобрал из снега чью-то оторванную руку и со всей дури влупил ею ему по лицу. Впервые Король Ночи смотрел на него с неподдельным замешательством. И Джон засмеялся. Он так глупо выглядел. Они оба.  
\- Так развлекаются люди? - спросил Король Ночи, отчего Джон расхохотался пуще прежнего.  
\- Нет!  
Король Ночи сам наклонился и вооружился рукой другого дозорного, предварительно оторвав ее от тела. И дал сдачи!  
Крастер, матерясь, выперся из хижины, чтобы узнать, что творится снаружи. Да так и замер с раскрытым ртом, увидев, как два Белых Ходока лупят друг друга оторванными конечностями. А один из них еще и жутко ржет леденящим душу голосом. Странно, что старикашка тут же не отдал душу богам.


End file.
